Petrus of Thorolund
Petrus of Thorolund is a character in Dark Souls. He is voiced by Sean Barrett, who also voiced Ingward and Andre of Astora. __TOC__ Location Firelink Shrine. Among the ruins up to the right in a room leading towards the Undead Parish lift. Plot Initially he will not have much to say and then give the player a Copper Coin as a token of good will. Eventually he will ask the player to join the Covenant of the Way of White. If the player says no to the Covenant question, the player may still join later. After more dialogue, Petrus will agree to sell miracles. When prompted enough times, Petrus will mention an undead mission, and ask for a show of devotion in the form of 100 souls per player soul level. Paying him causes him to reveal information regarding kindling. After the Belfry Gargoyles in the Undead Parish are defeated, Petrus is joined by Rhea of Thorolund and two companions from the Thorolund Order (named Vince and Nico) in the Firelink Shrine. They are on a secret mission and will not talk much about what is going on. Once the game has been reloaded or the player leaves Firelink Shrine, the visitors will be gone and Petrus will not talk much about what happened. If the player talks to Lautrec of Carim he will offer information to the player for souls based upon soul level. He tells the player about how the lady and two companions went down to The Catacombs and got attacked, while Petrus escaped and left the others behind. If the player talks to Petrus after this, he will tell his side of the story and about how the lady is left alone and her companions have been turned to hollow. Talking to Oswald of Carim will result in some implications and accusations against Petrus, claiming that his soul is drenched in sin. Should Rhea be discovered, but not brought back, Petrus reveals his dark side, relishing the chance to take advantage of her. If Rhea is rescued, Petrus will eventually kill her and claim her items for himself. Killing Petrus after rescuing Rhea prevents him assassinating her. Lore Not much is known about Petrus except that he knows of Rhea, Vince and Nico's childhoods. It's possible that he grew up alongside them or mentored them. Patches knows of Petrus, and his dark nature. Oswald of Carim is also aware of the sinister side of Petrus. Notes *Killing him counts as a sin. *Killing Petrus prior to Rhea of Thorolund's arrival to Firelink Shrine will cause her and her bodyguards,Vince and Nico of Thorolund, to attack you on sight. Also, paying Oswald will not turn them friendly, if you killed Petrus, you are forced to kill them. *Not talking to Petrus at all will result in Rhea and her bodyguards not spawning until he is spoken to. *Up to 5 Humanities can be taken from him via the Dark Hand. Strategy Petrus alternates between attacking with his mace and defending with his shield, as well as healing occasionally. Block, attack, parry and riposte as usual, and backstab him when he attempts to heal. Character Information Health and Souls Defenses |slash = |strike = |thrust = |magic = |fire = |light = |poison = |toxic = |bleed = }} Wares Talismans |} Drops Dialogue Trivia *In development, Petrus was apparently supposed to be rescued from a prison. Category:Characters Category:Merchants